


Seed Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Quadruple Drabble, The Author Regrets Nothing, please read top note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Druids abduct Scott for use in a fertility ritual.
Relationships: Scott McCall & OMC
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 9
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Seed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Teenwolfdrabbles daily prompt for Oct 2: spray
> 
> To my regular readers THIS IS NOT STEREK.
> 
> This is Scott-centric. Be sure to read the summary and the tags.

(1)

“Your blood or your sperm,” the high priest paused before adding, with a sneer, “ _true alpha_.”

Are all Druids insane? Scott wondered. And perverts?

“So all I have to do is jerk off and you won’t cut my throat?”

That appeared to be the gist of it except for another of the priest’s addenda: “First you must undergo ablution.”

Scott didn’t know that meant his standing naked in a tub of water, surrounded by a circle of onlookers, while twin brother and sister washed him with just their bare hands.

He was more than ready to jerk off after that.

(2)

But standing bare-ass before a plot of soil to be anointed with his semen, the same circle of eyes staring at him, Scott’s hard-on wilted.

When he turned to joke could those twins maybe come back he saw the high priest beside him, hands gleaming with something oily.

The priest then circled one slick fist around Scott’s dick. The other hand slid down Scott’s butt till a long finger pressed against and penetrated his asshole, striking a spot that made Scott’s eyes roll back and his knees nearly buckle.

Through the roar in his ears he heard “Ahhh’s” of approval.

(3)

Scott’s dick stiffened instantly. He felt he could come instantly too, except somehow didn’t.

Finger-fucked and jacked off simultaneously in a coordinated steady rhythm, he groaned, his lower back arching, pelvis drawing back for some ultimate forward thrust.

The sensations along his rigid cock made him rise on his toes until after a few staccato pathetic whimpers and a desperate cry Scott ejaculated a long stream of seed through the air, followed by two, three more spurts spattering the ground.

He collapsed backwards against someone he’d neither noticed was there nor that they’d been pinning his arms to his sides.

(4)

Seconds later Scott was lowered into a chair. Someone placed a crown of leaves on his head. Someone else proffered something sweet-smelling, like cake, which he didn’t want.

He sipped the offered wine though, though someone had to hold and tilt the cup for him to drink.

No one returned his clothes.

The Druid priest reappeared, divulging yet more previously withheld information: that Scott was now bound to this ground and must repeat this ritual monthly (“during the growing season” added matter-of-factly) “lest Beacon Hills be destroyed by a plague.”

Scott heard but didn’t protest. He was just too drained.


End file.
